The Age
by LyricMonster
Summary: Today is John's 21st Birthday and it's time for everyone to get wasted together! But as it turned out, instead of intoxicating the trolls, the alcohol acts as a sexual stimulant. Oh no... Many LEMONS between a lot of shipping pairs. KanayaxRose, DavexTerezi, DavexJade, JadexKarkat, TavrosxGamzee, JohnxKarkat, JohnxVriska, KarkatxTerezi, VriskaxKanaya, etc?
1. The Party

**Ok guys this is my very first Homestuck fanfic so please go easy on me! I plan on posting chapters of KanayaxRose, ****TavrosxGamzee, JadexDave, DavexTerezi, TerezixKarkat, VriskaxJohn, VriskaxKanaya, and VriskaxTavros LEMONS or at least something cute and romantic, but mostly Lemons. Please review!**

* * *

The Age

"Cheers!" John applauded as he and his four friends crackled their pitchers together, allowing the foamy tops of their brew to leap out. The day was April 13th, 2017 (at least by Earth's calendar) and this day was John Egbert's 21st birthday. It was also the 8th anniversary since the four humans started playing Sburb, the game that changed their lives.

John, the Heir of Breath, put down his mug and wiped the beverage from his lips. "Karkat, why aren't you guys celebrating?" Karkat, along with his other troll comrades, just looked into their drinks then back up at John.

Vantas was wearing his usual disapproving scowl when he retorted, "Egbert, what the actual FUCK kind of shit are you trying to make us swallow?"

"It's, uhh… Alcohol. Don't you guys have it back on Alternia?"

A few of the trolls just simply shook their heads, but Karkat, as angry as he always was, decided to smash the glass mug against the wall. "No we don't have this fucking fairy-bull shit on our planet. It reeks of musclebeast ass!" The other trolls who had agreed to join the party, Terezi, Gamzee, Kanaya, Tavros, and Vriska, silently refused to drink; only Gamzee was daring enough to "slam" some of his cool beverage and be all chill and shit. "I swear I cannot get it through your thick fucking think pan how fucking stupid your species is! I mean, I thought Gamzee was trying to kill me, but no, you are John. What the FUCK! Why would I drink something that smells utterly horrible like Ampora's fish-faced personality! Gogda" He was cut off by a whack in the shin by Terezi's walking cane, which usually meant it was time for him to shut up.

Terezi Pyrope, the blind troll, fidgeted with the ruby-colored sunglasses on her face and tried to clean up what Karkat had said, "Don't mind Karkles John, he woke up on the wrong side of the human bed this morning. Though, I will admit, this beverage smells of the fluid we put in our motorized four wheeled devices that you probably have no clue about."

"You mean cars?" Dave countered in his usual cool tone of voice. "We have those too you chalk eater," He finished in a harsh, yet mellow, manner.

"Oh, sooooo cooooool. Why don't you just sit back and look like the cool kid you are with your big, goofy shades?" Silence fell over the group for a short time before Jade, the Witch of Space, stood up.

"Come on guys, it's my ecto-brother's birthday! You guys should be celebrating not arguing…" Jade stated to stop the awkward silence. Things had been rough between Dave and Terezi since their relationship had ended. Their romance had terminated when Terezi left him for Karkat; Jade had quickly taken the chance and convinced Dave to go out with her.

Gamzee quickly wrapped his arm around Karkat's shoulder and got everyone's attention, "Come on you motherfuckers! It's our man, John, here's wriggling day! Just take a quaff of this here mad elixir that his man, Strider, here apperified for all of us! I will tell you motherfuckers that this is indeed almost as good as my cool bottles of sweet nectar. So drink up if you're all motherfucking up and down to it."

Tavros, who they found in the dream bubble they had entered for the party, stood up without much confidence and added to what Gamzee said, "Yea, uhm… Gamzee is right! I trust Gamzee and I think we should all celebrate with the humans…. If you don't mind…"

"Fuck, if Torea-dumbass can suck it up and drink this garbage then it must be fine!" Vriska Serket burst out as Tavros was taking a sip. She had managed to startle him and make it spill in his lap, which she likely did on purpose. When all was said and done, the group began drinking and joking and all the awkward moments had ceased to exist. Little did they know, some serious drama was about to unravel when the night was good and done.


	2. Rosemary

**I'm sorry it took me so long to write this! I've been really busy with summer homework and creating a design for an art contest. This will probably be my favorite chapter because Kanaya and Rose are my OTP. But I do plan on writing chapters for TavrosxGamzee, JadexDave, DavexTerezi, TerezixKarkat, VriskaxJohn, VriskaxKanaya, and VriskaxTavros because they are all my favorite pairings! I hope you guys really like this because it is my FIRST Homestuck fanfiction, Please review!**

* * *

Rosemary

Hours had passed by, or so it seemed; it was hard to tell inside dream bubbles. The trolls had downed more than enough glasses of beer, far more than the humans ever could, yet they still remained unaffected. Vriska had a fun time messing with Dave, who had let his guard down, and convinced him in his drunken state to remove his glasses and show everyone his eyes, John was infatuated with the "conversation" he was having with Casey, and Jade was petting her own fuzzy dog ears. Messes were made and voices were rising. Even music had begun to play from Dave's old, worn out iPod.

Kanaya was giggling at her human lover, Rose, as she was stumbling over herself to try and leave. "I have never seen you like this before. It is very odd, but in a funny way." She giggled again as Rose wrapped her arm around one of Kanaya's and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes, I bet it is… But at least I'm not absent minded like the others get, I am just a bit dizzy." She sniffled a bit as the dream bubble began to fade from one room in the lab, to their bedroom. It was a little dark, but it was much quieter and peaceful. Rose touched her crystal ball and allowed it to light a section of the room near their bed. She sat down and rubbed her forehead, letting out a small sigh she said, "My head hurts. Wait, no, my whole body feels stiff." She rolled her shoulders and stretched her back out with her arms over her head, finishing with a huff.

Kanaya walked up to her closet and began to undress. "I do not understand what the deal is with that beverage Strider had apperified for all of us. It seemed to have a very different effect on me than you humans…" Her words dwindled and she slipped on one of Rose's long shirts with a small family of colorful squids printed on the front that they both found utterly adorable. She crawled behind her hunched over love and wrapped her arms around her neck and shoulders, pulling Rose's back into her chest.

Lalonde leaned back into her troll lover without resistance and looked up to the dull and gray ceiling. "I don't think I am too drunk, more like tipsy," She giggled. "I probably get it from my mother…" Her hand seemed to instinctively wander to her love's, which allowed their fingers lock together tight. "I miss her sometimes…" She closed her eyes halfway and seemed to be utterly relaxed.

"Your species' culture still seems very odd to me," Kanaya smiled mischievously, her fangs poking out of her lips like a scared animal searching its surroundings. "It is different, but I guess I am also different." She was obviously referring to being a rainbow drinker, being able stand the sunlight, and having a hobby in fashion. This was very odd for a Troll. Her arms tightened around her lover, as did the locked digits of her hand. She was too embarrassed to tell Rose how she felt at that very moment. Too self-conscious to tell her what the alcohol had done. Instead of telling her, she decided to just show her. Kanaya's fangs reached out of her mouth even more just before she began leaving soft kisses all over her paramour's neckline.

Rose tilted her head to the side and sighed softly. It had been nearly forever since they had time alone like this. Everyone had been so busy maintaining the systems on the meteor for their very late arrival to the new universe. She had missed the softness of Kanaya's lips and the sting of her fangs as they scraped her neck. She bit her lip and allowed Kanaya to have her way for now; it was unusual for the troll to make the first move in anything. Tonight must had been a special night.

The second that Rose gave into Kanaya's advancement, the troll sank her sharp incisors into Rose's shoulder. The human winced in pain, but didn't push her away. Rose was used to this by now and had grown much attached to this feeling. She let out a small sound and allowed Maryam to lick up the cherry red blood that trickled down her back and shoulders.

Rose winced again when Kanaya's tongue touched the wound, "What's gotten into you? Ahh~!" the girl tensed when her partner reached around and cupped her small breasts under her shirt. She leaned forward and pressed her body into the long, gray extremities that now tweaked her nipples under her dark shirt. Kanaya pulled Rose closer to her torso so that she could feel the small bulge between her legs.

This was now normal to Rose, Kanaya had explained troll anatomy to her the before the first time they had had sex. The nook resembled a human vagina, but it also had a smaller bone bulge than male trolls do. And right now, Kanaya's was throbbing as if it had been this way for a while now. When Rose's backside rubbed against her prominence, Kanaya let out a sigh and began to rock her hips against the human's back. Kanaya kissed Rose's neck once more and left little scrapes with her teeth, then letting the blood dribble down in little droplets. The alcohol that lingered in Kanaya's lips made the wounds sting even more so, this only made her love more excited. As she licked up the droplets she huffed out, "It would seem as if the beverage has a…" Her words dwindled once more and a jade green tint appeared on her silver gray cheeks. "It acts as a sexual… Stimulant…"

Rose chuckled and twisted her body around to face the flushed troll. Her finger lifted itself up to Kanaya's lip and lingered over her fangs. "I can tell…" She planted a sweet and delicate kiss, trying not to get frayed once more by the pointed incisors. As Rose sat herself down on the bed, Kanaya took her chance and pulled herself up into the other's lap and continued the kisses.

The two went back in forth as if it were a game, which is probably was to them. Their tongues battled for dominance between breaths as each of them pulled at the other's clothing. The atmosphere was getting boiling and dense when Kanaya had finally had the nerve to pull her lover's top over her head. She was in awe, as she always was whenever they made love. She was amazed at how soft and perky Rose's breasts were. They were perfect, even for their small size. Kanaya couldn't help but to stare; this made Rose as shy as a virgin, and turn a rosy pink each and every time.

In a muffled tone, Rose brought her partner back to reality, "Kanaya…" The troll lightly shook her head as she came back into focus and turned a faint jade hue. She silently apologized and pressed her lips against the crevice of the human's neck and shoulder. Many gasps and sighs also filled up the tiny room by the time things had finally got serious. Kanaya's hands traced every contour of her partner's curvy body. Each and every inch touched by the troll's magical fingers brought about goose bumps and made Rose pull suggestively on the shirt Kanaya wore.

"I need it, now." Rose's whisper was a little stern as she slid her palm down and pressed it against the throbbing bulge. Kanaya stood up on her knees and tensed her body as her panties were slowly removed and her erection revealed. She began to bite her own lip, drawing blood, as Rose's hands reached up and began to fondle her horns. The alien girl let out a hot moan as her hands clasped tight on her love's hips. Her claws dug in where the skin had been lightly scarred from previous sessions of sexual tension.

When the rainbow drinker's horns had become too sensitive to touch, the seer wrapped a single hand around the small formation jutting out from Kanaya's pelvis. The troll tensed once more as the hand put on speed and pressure against her bone bulge. Still on her knees, Kanaya leaned her head back against her shoulders and let out small grunts of pleasure, though it didn't last long. Soon enough, Rose's hand left the bulge and wandered its way down to her nook and slid a single digit in between the hot, wet folds. Kanaya let out a shaken squeak, for she was surprised and began to press her hips closer against Rose's hand. All of this was natural for them, no words were needed to communicate what needed to be touched and in what way.

Kanaya's lips separated and let out whines of pleasure when Rose took her change to slide two fingers into her troll lover's body. Her legs spread and her hips rocked the harder Rose pushed in and out of her body. The Sylph of Space began to grind hard and deep when she was finally pushed down onto her back and felt great pleasure in the finger fucking. It was still nonsense to Rose, but Kanaya started spouting obscenities in the Alternian tongue. Her moans grew louder and more pleasure filled until finally her hips bucked and she had finally reached her climax. It lasted for several seconds and took a great deal of energy from Kanaya.

The sylph sat up and began kissing her lover passionately once more, catching her breath each time their lips parted. Still having an erection, Kanaya guided Rose under her and pressed her thumb against the sensitive spot of a human vagina through her love's panties. Careful not to nick the sensitive area with her claws, Kanaya then removed the dark lavender underwear and pressed her bulge against her lover's soaked region. Barely pushing, the member slid in with ease and allowed the troll easy fucking.

Kanaya grabbed the bright blonde by her hips and pulled her so that their pelvic regions met perfectly. Rose's legs spread without a word of objection and Kanaya finally began to thrust slowly inside the human's pussy.

"Ah! Harder Kanaya!" rose cried out when her troll partner hit all the right spots. The orders were taken and the sound of skin-on-skin and pleasure-filled cries filled their small block for almost another hour. When Rose finally hit her climax, she grabbed ahold of Kanaya's horns and began rubbing them furiously; causing the troll to have a second orgasm and spurt her genetic material into, what the trolls would call, her partner's nook. At the end of their episode, Kanaya collapsed on top of Rose with both of them breathing hard, trying to catch their breath. They kissed and looked tenderly into each other's eyes. Rose's pretty lavender, and Kanaya's was a glowing orange with dark green irises. The two rolled over, allowing Kanaya to be the bigger person and Rose to fit snugly against her love's chest. "I love you," Kanaya whispered as she ran her long fingers through the human's short, blonde locks.

Rose chuckled, "I love you too." She closed her eyes and pulled the sheet over their bare bodies. "My headache is gone also." The two giggled together, slowly allowing sleep to overcome them.


End file.
